


Chicago Is So Two Years Ago

by monsteramongmen



Series: ¡Venganza! [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Green Day
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Best Friends, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Superpowers, discovering superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsteramongmen/pseuds/monsteramongmen
Summary: Pete feels like an embarrassment to the Wentz family name. His parents are well known superheroes, but he seemed to have failed to acquire any powers.Or did he?(Pete's Power Backstory to go along with my upcoming story Venganza)





	

Not to say the Wentz family was doubtful of Pete’s power development, but they didn’t think he would get superpowers. Coming from a notorious super family, he was mortified when he didn’t display any superpower advantages. Nothing. No spontaneous levitation. No bursts of super strength. Not even any weird eye problems (Other than his awful eyesight, which he wore ugly prescribed glasses for- but that’s beside the point). He was 8, which was the time any hero or Chroma-Z child would display their first powers. And yet, nothing. Pete waited another year, and still nothing. 

As a few more years passed, he was bummed when he realized he might never have any powers. It was uncommon in the offspring of two supers, but not unheard of. Knowing that he had no powers, he felt like an utter disappointment to the Wentz family name.

Pete Wentz wasn’t special. 

He still had to attend the super academy, but while others trained their abilities, Pete took common lessons. He learned maths, and literature and basic sciences like any _normal_ kid would.

Eventually, he asked his parents to transfer to the French academy. He felt like, there was no hope for him staying at the American academy branch and left. 

When he got to France, he realized he was awful at learning language. He was unable to stay engaged throughout his lessons and complained that he was stupid and had no hope to succeed in life. Pete was the world’s biggest drama queen.

Pete was about 10 now. He didn’t seem to have undergone any changes when he hit the normal age of expected powers and deemed himself a failure in life. He did meet a nice kid who had also transferred to the French academy called Patrick. Unlike Pete, Patrick had successfully learned how to speak French and could understand it just as well as he understood English.

“It’s not fair Pattycakes, I feel like an idiot.” Pete said falling onto his pillow and letting out a loud groan in defeat.

“Vous n'êtes pas un idiot! Vous avez juste besoin de continuer à pratiquer la langue! Allons, c'est facile.” Patrick said nudging him.

“Easy for you to say, I have no idea how to-” Pete was cut off by Patrick awkwardly turning and accidentally kissing him. On the lips.

“Qu'est-ce que c'était?” Pete exclaimed in surprise when Patrick backed up, looking mortified.

“Pete! You’re speaking French!” Patrick said smiling with glee.

“Oh mon Dieu. Comment? Comment est-ce possible?” Pete said with a look of confusion spreading over his features.

“I don’t know! Maybe it’s a manifestation of your powers? We could ask Monsieur Cool what is going on!” Patrick said grabbing Pete by the wrist and dragging him to the headmasters office. Even though Pete was confused about what was happening, he was secretly pleased that he now had a power.

Maybe moving to France was going to be more bearable than he initially thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted Venganza once upon a time, but I wasn't satisfied with what was written, or with the response I received. Hopefully, this gets people a little bit more excited for the release.


End file.
